


Un último café

by dirtylaw



Category: Inception
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Second Chances, inner blabla
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylaw/pseuds/dirtylaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un universo alternativo, o paralelo, Eames ha estado ganándose la vida de forma más bien poco decente, siempre alerta de país en país y sobreviviendo a base de café. Por su parte, Arthur jamás se ha movido del pueblo en el que nació, donde su familia construyó un pequeño emporio cafetero, que él heredó. </p><p>Aunque sus vidas son diamentralmente opuestas, hubo una vez que siguieron el mismo curso.</p><p>Esta es una historia de segundas oportunidades, amarga como el café, tostada a fuego lento, con dos cucharadas de azúcar moreno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un último café

**Author's Note:**

> 1- Esta ha sido mi aportación para el Ai sin fronteras de esta temporada pasada. 
> 
> 2- Me pidieron un AU-barista o coffee shop, eso lo cumplí. Me pidieron fluff, eso... bueno, eso ya me costó un poco más, pido perdón porque el fluff no abunda.
> 
> 3- Si sois muy fans de Starbucks, no sabéis lo mucho que llego a compadeceros. Este fic contiene un pequeño alegato anti-Starbucks
> 
> 4- Que el Oc se llame Will es debido a que mientras escribía este fic le daba vueltas a otro (sin terminar) de Hannibal y claro, cosas que pasan, se me coló el nombre y lo dejé tal cual... pero nada que ver.

**... «El café fue la única manera de robar un tiempo que en justicia debía pertenecer un poco a su antiguo yo» (Terry Pratcher)  
**

**(I)** **-Eames-  
**

            Eames nunca ha prestado atención al tiempo que transcurre, a los días que pasan entre pisar el enésimo andén de estación y recorrer el pasillo del siguiente embarque. Cuando se despierta en plena madrugada mira el calendario de pie sobre la mesita de noche y asimila que hoy es miércoles, o 19 del mes en curso, y que ya es noviembre. Más allá de estas pautas -si fuera por él- el tiempo podría transcurrir como quisiera que sus leyes internas dispusieran que ha de hacer, porque en una escala entre poco o nada le importa mucho menos que nada. Prefiere memorizar las horas en las que ha de presentarse, los días que le quedan de margen hasta que el inspector de aduanas selle su pasaporte. Memoriza, pero de poco le sirve, así que a cuestas siempre lleva su Ipad, constantemente actualizando las aplicaciones que puedan salvarle de esta incapacidad suya de percibir que el tiempo pasa y que los días se los sacude de las suelas de los zapatos como arena que obstruye el diseño de sus suelas. Eames se jacta de no haber podido seguir en su vida ningún tratamiento farmacológico con la regularidad prescrita por todos los médicos y se lamenta por todos los aniversarios que le cogen por sorpresa.

            Día 7, jueves, son las once de la tarde en Manila, ocho horas menos de las que se marcan en su reloj de pulsera al apearse del autobus al final de la Avenida Mayor de la única ciudad que jamás tuvo que dejar, la única ciudad que alguna vez consideró su hogar. Tres jueves atrás cenaba cerca de la fuente circular de la plaza Entrevero en Montevideo pensando que tras este trabajo dispondría de todo el tiempo que quisiera, pero los recuerdos cuando no son atesorados se acumulan de forma desordenada, amontonándose, y bien podría haber sucedido dos años atrás cuando Will y él todavía trabajaban codo con codo y la organización se había instalado en Santiago de Chile. Eames no tiene la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para llevar el registro de los anales de su vida, confía ciegamente en el rastro digital que sus constantes movimientos de continente en continente van dejando tras de sí: un embarque en Bangladesh después de haber pasado 8 días tras las riadas provocadas por un monzón tardío; el millar de tickets de lavandería que se acumulan en su honor en un rincón del Museo de las Cosas Cotidianas elevadas a la categoría del prodigio artístico del surrealismo pop; los pagos con tarjeta de habitaciones deshabitadas, las facturas de taxis en ciudades donde los taxis son el principal peligro, y el maldito ramo de crisantemos sin dedicatoria que encarga sin venir a cuento y cuando piensa en ello. Ese es el rastro de su vida. 

            En Salónica, antes del segundo rescate de la economía griega, retomó _su colección_ de sobres de azúcar, una de las pocas y más genuinas extravagancias que se había permitido en toda su vida. Durante aquellos días y semanas en la ciudad del norte del Egeo - _La novia del Golfo Termaico,_ decían _-_ Eames únicamente supo de su propia existencia en la medida que en sus bolsillos tintineaban las monedas de céntimo de las vueltas de pagar tantos cafés y por los sobrecitos de azúcar –algunos sin abrir. Sobres de azúcar que le llamaban su atención y se llevaba, incluso estando empapados de café y de sudor. Terminó pagando las dos últimas noches que le quedaban el hostal con las monedas de céntimo y un par de billetes firmados, se quedó un tercero que guardaba en un minúsculo bolsillo interno en la cintura de su pantalón. Las manos, la piel del cuello y de su pecho le olían a granos de café recién molidos, el agua de la ducha le supo a café pasado y por un breve instante antes de caer rendido sobre la colcha de la cama, temió que sus riñones se carcomieran como las cafeteras de doce servicios que toda buena familia guarda en su cocina a la espera de buenas visitas; su familia también.

            Aquella supuesta penúltima noche en Salónica abrió su más reciente adquisición para la colección, mordisqueó el borde intentando no dañar el Arco de Galerio pintado en cinco tonalidades de azul, según contó, y se derramó directamente en la boca el azúcar moreno que contenía. Aquella noche  durmió, a pesar de la acalorada discusión que mantuvieron los ocupantes de la habitación contigua a la suya, con el consuelo del sabor dulce en la punta de la lengua y de su maleta a medio hacer ocupando el resto de la cama. A la mañana siguiente, nada más despertarse, bien podría haberse arrancado el maxilar inferior con sus propias manos o usando el borde del lavabo. Partirse la cara con un solo golpe contra el mármol habría sido lo único que habría conseguido aplacar el dolor sordo y macizo que se le acumulaba desde la nuca y hasta la nariz. Tras tomarse medio blíster de antiinflamatorios, concluyó que con toda seguridad había pasado la noche haciendo rechinar los dientes y abrazado a la maleta clavándose las ruedas; una vez hubo desayunado una hogaza de pan harinado sobre el mismo mostrador de la recepción del hostal, escupió un pequeño trozo de muela, ganándose que la dueña lo mirara con cara de circunstancias. Era martes, martes 14 del mes de marzo según descifró en la cabecera del diario que leía la vieja: aquella mañana se cumplían cuatro meses y para celebrarlo encargó un ramo de crisantemos, el quinto según los extractos de la tarjeta de crédito que había duplicado.

            El precio de un café se multiplicó por dos de aquella noche del lunes a la mañana del martes que le siguió, pero a pesar de ello y de las constantes huelgas, Eames canceló el vuelo que iba a llevarlo a Viena, se despidió de la vieja propietaria del hostal y alquiló un apartamento en el último piso de una finca con vistas a los acantilados. Cuando quiso darse cuenta el final del verano había llegado. En Salónica la estación triste empuja a la gente a sacar brillo a los picaportes de sus puertas, a que los puestos de comida cubran los mostradores con racimos de uva malvasía y granadas del tamaño de puños; y a que las mujeres luzcan pendientes de cobre y se resistan a dejar de calzarse sus sandalias más bonitas. En Salónica, durante aquellos días del otoño, Eames fue más consciente que nunca que el tiempo apremia, que la gente muere, que el amor que se culmina siempre termina y que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de Ovidio, ni Eros ni Tanathos caminaron jamás entre los mortales. La vida simplemente pasaba de largo y Eames decidió que pasara lo que pasara en adelante, él iba a vivir un último otoño junto al mar y luego volvería a casa.

            Trazó en el suelo de su apartamento una diagonal con la que pretendía medir dónde podía encontrarse el tope de su resistencia, para comer vendió los dos trajes arrugados que no se había atrevido a planchar desde que abandonó Singapur a toda prisa, se deshizo de sus teléfonos móviles dando buena cuenta de ellos contra las rocas de la playa, trituró y quemó toda su documentación falsa. Cuando hubo hecho todo esto, realizó una única llamada desde el teléfono del bar de la cofradía de pescadores, donde solía pasar las horas esperando a que los dorados intensos del cielo se apagaran y llegara un resoplo de mal tiempo que lo echara definitivamente de la ciudad.

            - Estoy fuera- y colgó.

            Qué importancia podía cobrar el día de la semana en el que se había roto el tobillo izquierdo por segunda vez en su vida, o si llovía o no aquella vez que él solo se rompió el corazón y prefirió coger solo aquel tren.

            Sin contar con más ayuda que sí mismo consiguió un pasaje en el ferry que lo conduciría hasta Malta; desde allí tomaría un vuelo en el aeropuerto de La Valetta que lo llevaría primero a Bristol y a partir de allí la diosa Fortuna podría hacer con él lo que le viniera en gana mientras le permitiera cumplir su última promesa.

 

**(II) -Arthur-**

            Hay días que es mejor no comenzarlos, así reza uno de los lemas universales que rigen en la sombra nuestras vidas. Así es para el gran común de los mortales, mas no para él; la estadística de Arthur dispararía cualquier media estable, demasiados días que era mejor no haberlos comenzado.

            Aquel día en concreto hacía un par de meses era el ejemplo más reciente del que podía echar mano. De estudiarse su caso ante una corte ni tan siquiera podría defenderse, no podría implorarle al fiscal que jamás tuvo conocimiento de las causas que podían estar justificando su desgracia actual. Pero mentiría, y mentir bajo juramento y delante de un juez, por muy simbólico que sea éste y por muy dentro de su cabeza que esté, sigue siendo un delito punible. 

            Se dice para sí mismo que de algún modo el instinto te previene, pero como habla en un idioma tan antiguo como lo es la división celular, no es fácil entenderlo. En teoría está muy bien que exista esa parte nodular de reptil prestando atención a los detalles que se pasan por alto en el día a día; no obstante, esa parte primitiva está hecha para temer y nadie elige voluntariamente al miedo como fiel acompañante. Y la relación que Arthur mantiene con su instinto y sus miedos es digna de olvidar. Por última vez su instinto le avisó aquella mañana cuando, de camino al trabajo, un viernes radiante, sintió una aprensión ridícula de estar metido en su propia piel, que le llevó a razonar que mirar por la ventana del autobús para convencerse de no sabe qué le salvaría. Aquella fue la señal que había estado esperando.           

            Arthur observó que la persiana de la antigua tienda de electrodomésticos de la avenida mayor estaba subida y varios obreros se afanaban en colocar nuevas baldosas en la entrada. De pasada, muy de pasada porque el semáforo se puso en verde le pareció ver que el vinilo que aplicaban en unos de los nuevos ventanales era el logo de Starbucks. _Maldita sea,_ _a sólo dos calles de la cafetería de tu familia._

A partir de ese mismo instante, toda precaución que no había sido tomada pasaba a ser prioritaria a destiempo, y cualquier esfuerzo resultaba en vano porque en cada minuto cierran empresas y la gente se queda en la calle, y sin embargo, eso no puede pasarte a ti. Dos semanas después _Starbucks_ inauguró por todo lo alto su primera franquicia en la ciudad y a Arthur le quedó como único consuelo seguir siendo por un tiempo más el centro de la vida social de los mayores de sesenta años y de todos aquellos que se acercaban hasta al _Blue_ G _arden Coffee_ porque todavía se servía auténtico café.

            La autenticidad no paga las facturas, primera y última moraleja de esta parte de su vida. La fachada perfecta de que su madre pulió esconde tras de sí un armatoste de andamiajes y descansillos, de goteras y tendedores con toda la ropa interior a la sombra, sin secar. Pero, como una promesa es una promesa, heredó el _Blue Garden_ _Coffee_ con todas su deudas y lo mantuvo tal cual lo recibió con una sonrisa esculpida en la cara. Con la esperanza de buenos consejos o de un sortilegio que le sacara de la situación, Arthur visitó varias veces a su tía abuela Agatha, quien en 1934 había puesto los primeros manteles sobre las mesas de la cafetería que su marido, el tío Albert como gustaba que lo conocieran, y ella habían abierto con tantísimo esfuerzo.

           -     ¿Deberíamos reconvertir la cafetería?. - Ella se encogía de hombros y Arthur esperaba paciente -. Desde la inmobiliaria ya me han aconsejado que podría dividir el espacio, se podría usar como almacén para algún comercio cercano, pienso que a los Donovan les iría bien.

           -     Ni se te ocurra, cariño- suspiraba su tía abuela con sus más de noventa años a cuestas. -  Albert y tu madre trabajaron mucho, y muy duro, para mantenerla. Incluso durante la guerra Albert y yo seguimos sirviendo té, porqué café ya no quedaba en todo el condado.

           -     Por eso lo digo, porqué mamá jamás dejó de abrir un solo día - Arthur agachó la cabeza- pero soy yo quien se encuentra con la situación y no sé qué habría hecho ella ahora.

           -     No entregar nunca el local - era cuanto alcanzaba a musitar Agatha, visiblemente emocionada llevándose la mano el cuello de su blusa- porque es parte del alma de nuestra familia.

 

         Tras un silencio sin acompañamiento, Arthur terminó su capuchino y se despidió con un beso en la frente de tia Agatha.

         -      Arthur, querido, no le des ese disgusto a tu madre, que en el cielo esté. - fue lo único que dijo, luego calló mientras Arthur recogía el juego de café para llevárselo a la cocina donde Emily leía. 

         Al cabo de un tiempo, cuando la esperanza se le fue diluyendo por todos los desagües con los que tenía el gusto de coincidir, dejó de conducir hasta la casona donde vivía tía Agatha, acompañada siempre por Emily, la enfermera que sus primas y él tenían contratada. Se cansó de aquellas visitas, de volver a casa con el sabor amargo que queda cuando se sabe que poco pueden hacer los demás por ti y que todo o gran parte de ese monstruoso _todo_ que está por delante, anunciando su inminente llegada, depende -por completo- del resultado de la decisión que tomes cuando menos preparado estés. 

         Y Arthur, antes de tomar la decisión de su vida, sabía que primero tendrían que rendir cuentas con las existencias de café, bebérselas o entregárselas en sacrificio al dios primigenio de turno. 

         En todo momento, comprendía los motivos que esgrimía la tía Agatha, persistiendo a su modo, para animarlo a no rendirse. _Son baches y nada más, cariño_. Pero este bache, que había devorado parte de los ahorros de su madre, ahora recibía una estocada mortal en pleno corazón. Él mismo había padecido y superado los mismos estados de enfado primero, y negación después, para caer en la desesperación de quien lo desea todo y nada alcanza. Se decía ante el espejo, fascinado por el color de sus ojeras, que conocía mejor que nadie la sensación que irritaba los grises ojos de tía Agatha, de la tensión que le agarrotaba el gesto de  boca, porque él también vivía con la vista nublada y la necesidad de roer los restos del día. Nadie más que él en el mundo quería mantener por encima de todo el legado familiar. Un legado recibido trece años atrás, cuando la mayor parte de sus amigos dejaban del pueblo en pos de aquello que fuera que justificaba marcharse. Había quien se casaba y había quien se alistaba, ambos eran los de menos. La gran cantidad de expatriados se iban porque sí. 

         Si alguna vez le dolió o se sintió abandonado, se lo tragó; y si hay despedidas que lleva escarificadas en los huesos, estas jamás tuvieron lugar, porque los trenes hacia Londres siempre son puntuales. Cuesta reconocerlo, tantos años después y reflejándose en la tostada superficie del enésimo café, tuvo que contener la respiración, contar hasta el infinito y repetir la lección memorizada sobre _cómo es que tras incondicional subyace la propia afirmación_.

         Si alguna vez se sintió abandonado... había aprendido a olvidar porqué. 

         Él se había quedado tras el mostrador de _su_ cafetería, trabajando sin descanso, drenando todas las vías y canales que por entonces tenía su corazón para mantenerse firme, bombeando siempre la misma dosis de ilusión por el torrente sanguíneo formado por una única circunvalación tras la poda. Y debido a ello, nadie más más que él es consciente de hasta qué punto, quien no tiene nada más encuentra la manera de mantenerse en pie y en formación, espoleando el propio ánimo con arengas desangeladas, incluso ya habiendo sido vencido. Segunda moraleja de esta parte de su vida: David no vence a Goliat; lo pequeño del zen no contempla lo grande, ya que lo pequeño sigue siendo miserablemente pequeño.

         Precisamente porque uno ya ha sido vencido y ya nada más queda por hacer, más que hincarse de rodillas y pagar las contribuciones de guerra que los vencedores quieran hacerle cumplir, toma la decisión de echar el cierre metafóricamente, lanzando las llaves al fondo del mar -también metafóricamente- tarareando _¡Oh! hoy soy sólo una gota de agua y corro montaña abajo..._

         - Estoy fuera...

 

**(III) - Eames-**

            De alguna manera el tiempo puede pulir los aspectos más recientes de nuestros recuerdos mientras es incapaz de lijar y raspar las capas más antiguas. Sí, no se puede negar que las calles parezcan recién asfaltadas y que los semáforos hayan dejado de estar suspendidos por cables para asomarse desde las aceras.         

            Cuando pasan por la avenida central, que afortunadamente continúa siendo la Avenida Mayor, atisba el inicio de la calle que, hacía tantos años ya, había recorrido cada día de ida y de vuelta al colegio. Ahora los coches podían circular en el sentido contrario al sentido en el que transitaban veinte años atrás, pero allí seguía la carnicería, cerrada a esta hora de la tarde. Le sorprende ver que como ya no se puede ver por encima los terrados de los bloques la reja del patio superior de la escuela pública, de _su_ escuela; tenía por seguro que habría sido ubicada en otro punto de la cuadrícula del pueblo, convenientemente ampliada a base de módulos prefabricados como los que atestaban las ciudades de todo el condado, tal y como había visto desde que amaneciera.

            El pueblo había cambiado, pero no lo suficiente, así que volver _a casa_ resultó más difícil de lo que se pudo haber imaginado.

            Se apea del autobús entre los últimos, prefiriendo salir cuando la mayoría de gente mayor que viajaba en la línea hubiera recogido sus equipajes. Trazando su declive el sol vuela bajo como un avión abatido, y Eames pregunta a uno de los procuradores de la dársena si sabe de algún sitio donde hospedarse esa misma noche y hasta que encuentre una habitación o piso de alquiler apropiado para las pocas libras que cambió en Malta. Le comentan que en la fonda _Long_ _Bay_ seguramente no tendrá problemas para reservar una habitación por varias semanas, que ha tenido mucha suerte, porque ni dos días atrás se celebró el congreso anual del sindicato de ganaderos del condado y uno nunca sabe cuándo van a terminar de irse los vecinos de los pueblos de alrededor. Eames sonríe, sin excederse, y se aleja con su equipaje, compuesto por una única bolsa sobre su espalda; refresca y de repente piensa en todas las mujeres griegas despidiéndose de sus sandalias y en el jugo púrpura de las granadas tintando los manteles de la cofradía.

            Alzándose las solapas de su cazadora, toma nota de que son poco más de las tres y media de la tarde según marca el reloj de la estación, que es jueves 7, que el cielo dorado le da la bienvenida a casa.

 

**(IV)** **-Arhur y Eames-**

            Cerró finalmente un lunes por la tarde y se reunió con la inmobiliaria un martes por la mañana, cerró sin tan siquiera tener un comprador realmente interesado, así que insinuó al agente que llevaba su caso que estaría dispuesto a traspasar el negocio si se diera la oportunidad.

            Los primeros días fueron complicados de pasar, porque nada había cambiado sustancialmente; como en estado de shock se movía por los metros de su apartamento con la calculadora en mano, sumando los importes a pagar. Llamó a sus proveedores y aunque no tenía todos sus pagos al día, la camaradería que a través de los años se había ido tejiendo entre ellos suavizó el mal trago de comunicarles que cerraba. Firmó el último cheque a su nombre y empleó el resto del día en hacer limpieza, primero poniendo orden en el almacén, después desmontando las máquinas para limpiarlas a fondo y volver a montarlas, barrió cada rincón y levantó tanto mesas como sillas. Cuando fue el turno de los cristales tuvo que parar mareado, presa de la angustia que le producía estar borrando el rastro de las últimas ofertas y de un conjunto de margaritas que había permitido que pintaran algunos de los pocos niños que se acercaban a merendar. Tirando el trapo al cubo de agua y detergente, se sentó pensando en las veces que había pintado él mismo cientos de conejitos y ocas desgarbadas en los laterales del cristal central de la cafetería.

            -      _Arthur siempre pinta conejitos y ¿tú, Eames?_

            -      _¡Yo pinto conejitos con él!_

            Aquella noche colgó el cartel que daba por zanjada la aventura profesional de dos generaciones de su familia y se encerró en su casa, en la casa familiar, y bajo su techo y sobre sus cimientos mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo del que fue capaz. 

            Y al tercer día el pueblo despertó, pero de buena fe no se alimenta nadie, así que a pesar de los comentarios que Arthur recibía en el mercado y de camino a la ferretería su respuesta era taxativa: NO. No volvería a abrir y en cuanto pudiera se vendería el _Blue Garden Coffee_. No añadía que si por él fuera tiraría por el desagüe las cucharillas, los sacos de café y hasta el último sobre de azúcar, ni que rasgaría los manteles y las cortinillas. No concluyó la semana que la zapatería de la confluencia de la avenida colgaba el cartel de liquidación de stocks por cierre inminente; aquella tarde se sintió un poco más acompañado en su miseria, aquella tarde aceptó la invitación de Maggie, la dueña, para hacer un café y contarse sus correspondientes y mutuas penas. En un alarde de cinismo propuso reunirse en el Starbucks y ella le miró como siempre había querido que lo mirase: como a un extraño. Y esa parte suya que siempre había flotado entre los límites del nihilismo y la autocomplacencia, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía satisfecha, más bien, histérica.           

            Saturando con canela el supuesto café latte que había ordenado, le dijo a la ufana sirena del logo que ni por asomo se creyera que con su visita buscaba honrarla como vencedora, porque si por él fuera le prendería fuego al establecimiento y tamizaría las cenizas con adobe para lanzarlas al fondo del mar. Si por él fuera levantaría en armas a todo el reino por motivos mucho menos prosaicos que no pagar impuestos en el Reino Unido.

            -       Y así fue como la dichosa sirena terminó por arruinarme la vida _-_ recapituló cuando Maggie quiso escuchar su versión de los hechos. Pero incluso la llorosa Maggie tenía otros asuntos que atender, una vida que continuar en casa, un futuro que si bien se torcía no se partía.

            Una vez se quedó solo, ordenó otro latte con la esperanza de sufrir algún daño cerebral al ingerir semejante bazofia; ya puestos, una demanda podía alegrarle el día si tuviera oportunidad de ser aceptada y tramitada en el juzgado de paz del condado, para pudrirse durante años siguientes sobre la mesa del secretario del juzgado. Aquí terminaba su fantasía o hasta aquí podía imaginar, cansado y saturado de tanto azúcar, que muy seguramente le estaría carcomiendo su masa cerebral en una mala imitación de encefalogía espongiforme. Se vengó al marcharse sin recoger su mesa, y volvió a casa convenciéndose de que era cuanto quería, dispuesto a meterse debajo de la cama, a compartir espacio con las cajas llenas de recuerdos y no salir en lo que quedara de semana. Pero en el fondo en momentos como estos, cuando se anda con la guardia baja, esa parte de reptil que nos avisa de los peligros toma el mando y de repente uno es capaz de caminar por las calles sin pensar, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la trenca, despreocupado y escuchando como los mecanismos del mundo van haciendo tic-tac en una cadencia que no va con él.   

            Sus pasos, por erráticos que pudiera parecer, le conducen a dar un rodeo de los que es posible que no pasen factura, pero que te llevan de aquí para allá terminando precisamente donde no querías ir a parar. Arthur se dice que el tiempo no apremia y que no importa cenar a las tantas de la noche si mañana no hay que madrugar para levantar el país, así que pasea camino a casa hasta que otea al final de la calle la banderola de la fachada de su ex-cafetería y el perfil de las dos jardineras que aún cercan la entrada, recogidas contra la fachada. Su primera intención es darse la vuelta y enfilar la calle hacia casa pero tiene una epifanía, porque más pronto que tarde desde el ayuntamiento le pedirán que retire las jardineras de la calle al no estar ya en vigor el permiso administrativo que le salvaba de la multa por obstrucción de la via pública. A regañadientes vuelve a girarse cavilando de qué manera llevarse las jardineras y dónde colocarlas en casa.

            A medida que se iba acercando pudo distinguir una figura agachada tras una de las jardineras o frente a ellas, no podía saberlo. Pensó, que podría tratarse de alguien paseando al perro, usando las jardineras como baño público para el animal, aquello le ofendió profundamente. _Ni una semana hace que he cerrado y ya se me mean en la entrada._ Instintivamente aceleró el paso y cuando se encontraba a escasos metros, el reptil de su cabeza (una iguana al sol) le susurró que se comidiera porque bien podría tratarse de un ladrón. A dos pasos y sin hacer ruido debido a las suelas de goma de su mocasines, con el sol en el peor ángulo inimaginable, se plantó detrás de la figura agachada y comprobó que era enorme, carraspeó y sin pensar en lo que saldría de su boca habló.

            -     Disculpe, si no le importa, no entre a robar, ya me han robado suficiente el ayuntamiento, los supuestos amigos y la sirena de la cola bifurcada.

            El hombre dio un leve respingo, indicando que tampoco estaba muy atento para que no lo pillasen, se incorporó lentamente girando sobre sus talones; de nuevo el reptil de dentro del cerebro de Arthur se movió, esta vez dando un coletazo dejó de ser la iguana al sol para convertirse en un clamidosaurio australiano dispuestos a chillar y salir corriendo.

            -     Hola Arthur - murmura el desconocido.

            -     Mierda...

 

**(V)-Eames y Will-**

            Eames recuerda de forma vívida, más de lo que quisiera, que la luz del cartel del restaurante de enfrente al hotel donde se habían refugiado teñía de azul y morado las paredes de la habitación,  que lo hacía a pesar de haber corrido las cortinas y a pesar de haberlas fijado a la pared con una cantidad absurda de cinta americana, dando cuenta casi  por completo del rollo que Will acostumbraba a llevar en su equipaje. Sin duda, era de recibo que un hombre como Eames llegara a sentirse subyugado en algún momento por un hombre tan meticuloso como lo demostraba ser William. Lo suyo, lo que _tenían,_ o lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo había sido un simple cuestión de tiempo que ocurriera. 

             -      ¿No querrías algún día volver a casa? - había preguntado Will, tendido sobre la cama y con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo, dibujando una sonrisa torcida de la que Eames no parecía percatarse con la cabeza enterrada en los almohadas perfumadas de citronella y loto.

             -        ¿Para qué? -  gruñó él, incorporándose sobre sus codos a desgana tironeando del extremo del vendaje plástico que cubría parte de su antebrazo, allí donde se había tatuado un full de poker.

            William siguió jugando con los brazos, en silencio trazó círculos que de poder ser vistos habrían sido perfectos y tiznados por el azul del neón publicitario, quedando el morado para bañar sus manos y sus gruesas muñecas cubiertas por el apósito que cubriría sus también recientes tatuajes. Singapur apestaba a las sales florales con las que se frotaban las manos sus ciudadanos por costumbre, pero también hedía al decolorante industrial con el que abrasaban -metafóricamente- todas las entradas de dinero negro que nutrían su economía. Singapur iba a significar el fin. 

              -      La última vez que hablé con mi hermana fue antes de las Navidades de hace dos años. - Incorporándose contra el cabecero liso de la cama, añadió,- Tengo una sobrina de dos años de la que no tengo ni una maldita foto.

              -      ¿En serio vas a plantearte ahora para qué vives de este modo? ¿A estas alturas de la broma? - Eames frunció el ceño en la semi penumbra mientras amoldaba el relleno de su almohada. - No sé tú, pero yo quiero dormir.

              -      Será que me hago viejo... - había replicado William, atusando el pelo corto, cortado casi al cero de Eames- y que cada estoy más cansado y que cada vez me gustan menos los planes del jefe.

              -      Will, en un trabajo como este uno no muere abatido, uno se enriquece o se pudre habiendo sido embaucado por otro más listo o como revancha- Eames sonrió adormilado, recostando la cabeza contra el ángulo de su cadera, buscando un poco del calor de su cuerpo en medio de la apabullante humedad de la noche en la ciudad de los leones.

              -      ...O en la cárcel. Ya puestos, si he de volver a entrar en la cárcel espero hacerlo en suelo inglés. ¿Sabes algo de las cárceles de Singapur? ¿No? Pues por algo será. - concluyó Will,  trazando círculos sobre su espalda desnuda, pensando muy seguramente en aquel tiempo pretérito en el que las timbas ilegales eran lo de menos y lo importante eran las caras que se daban cita mientras iba tomando cuerpo el pequeño trapicheo con anfetaminas que lo llevó a morder los barrotes de la masificada HMP Holloway durante cinco largos años

              -      Eames, ¿tú de qué huiste?

              -      Del desamor… - suspiró contra su cadera. A Eames le hubiera gustado en aquel instante que si llegados a este punto no se lo contaban todo con total y plena sinceridad no llegarían jamás el momento de poder ir más allá y de incluso establecerse por su propia cuenta, los dos, solos. 

 

            William no había podido contener la carcajada profunda que rompió el siseo en el que se había hablado hasta el momento; galopando, desde mucho más adentro que el compuesto de hígados y tripas reverberaba aquella carcajada descargada de desprecio.

             - No, de verdad que no me lo esperaba- resopló William y acto seguido, con una llave de judo, pillándolo desprevenido, contuvo su cuello y espalda izquierda, y había tirado de él, muy fuerte, mucho más de lo que había hecho en anteriores ocasiones en donde un poco de wrestling ya les había servido como calentamiento previo de camino a la cama. William tiró de él hasta tumbarlo prácticamente sobre su regazo y apretó tan fuerte que Eames pudo sentir durante días el quemazón en la piel y la punzante distensión del músculo deltoides. Y cómo lamentó que el tiempo terminara disipando el recuerdo de la presión de su cepo sobre su cuerpo.

             -       _Darling_ , no se puede huir del desamor, por más que corras - le susurró con rintintín en el oído, después depositó un beso ligero, como si hubiera querido espantar una semilla de diente de león prendida del inicio de su cabello cerca de la sien que quedaba al descubierto. Y Eames tembló siendo consciente de repente de cuan desnudo estaba, y de qué frágil era al fin y al cabo-. No se olvida al primer amor, por más que trates de olvidar que cara tenía o _de qué forma especial de movía a través de la feria* -_ canturreó

            William depositó otro beso y esta vez fue a parar en la nuca, sin despegar los labios de su piel e inclinándose hacia delante lamió la línea de inicio de su pelo, y cuando hubo terminado, el espacio que dejaban los dos carriles de músculo y nervios que sobresalían desde su nuca hasta perderse entre los crispados músculos de sus omóplatos. Allí repitió que no se olvida y mucho menos si ese primer amor termina en desamor; esto provocó que esta vez Eames sí se revolviera tanto como fue capaz, tratando en vano de zafarse o de liberar su otro brazo del ángulo cerrado en el que había quedado apresado contra el firme cuerpo de William, en vano, porque el _abrazo de oso_ que le aplicaba era propio de un profesional de la lucha de estilo olímpico sobre tarima. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vino se esfumó, en un momento lo contenía entre sus brazos torciéndole el cuello hasta que la barbilla le tocaba su propia clavícula a escasos centímetros de su sexo, y al instante siguiente, le acunaba el rostro entre sus manos de tahúr mientras Eames tosía ahogado por su propia saliva.

             -       ¿Quién fue? - inquirió, besándolo en la comisura de los labios. - ¿Qué pasó, vida mía?- repitió, obligándolo a caer de espaldas hacia los pies de la cama.

             -       ¿Qué importa ya?...- fue todo lo que quiso confesar, todo lo que se atrevió a recordar antes sujetara Will por el pelo y morderle los labios a modo de revancha. Y como hacía muchos años que no sucedía pensó en Arthur al acomodar con un gruñido el peso de Will sobre su cuerpo bajo las impasibles luces del cartel del restaurante. 

 

***

            Cuando por fin las luces se apagaron eran más de las tres de la mañana y ninguno de los dos podía ya conciliar el sueño. El grifo de la ducha goteaba y los oídos todavía le zumbaban del esfuerzo y el nerviosismo que no parecía querer abandonarle por más que él insistiera en agotarse del modo que fuera, hasta el punto de perder el sentido. Will a su lado seguía acariciándolo, la piel que tocaba le escocía por el sudor y por el grosor de las sábanas, para mayor incomodidad suya se le había desprendido el apósito de su tatuaje y era como si un ejército de hormigas se lo estuvieran comiendo vivo comenzando por el antebrazo más débil y dolorido por los excesos de minutos antes. Aún y así, Eames era feliz. 

            -    Prométeme aquí y ahora, en memoria del más abyecto cartel de neón que hayamos visto jamás, que algún día volverás a casa y reclamarás ese pedazo de corazón que te falta- musitó rozándole los labios.

           Eames río desesperanzado, formuló su promesa y devolvió el beso.

           Aquella fue la última noche de Will.

 

**(VI)-Arthur y Eames-**

 

            Cuando entran el local le extraña que huela todavía a limpio, a ese tipo de pulcritud que se consigue cuando se han fregado techos, paredes y suelos con empeño meticuloso combinando desinfectantes y jabones, cepillos y bayetas, dejándose las rodillas, codos y cervicales. Un local limpio en su acepción de decente y frío, como si se tratase de un cadáver dispuesto en su velatorio.

             -      Me dijeron que habías cerrado, me lo esperaba desordenado y sucio, con telarañas acumulándose en las máquinas y cagarrutas de rata en los mostradores de la repostería - comenta Eames poniendo los brazos en jarra y sonriendo en todo momento-.  No sé, me siento un poco estafado.

 

           Arthur, sin responder, le clava la mirada mientras conecta la luz del local y desaparece tras la barra-mostrador para comprobar que sigue teniendo presión de agua.

             -      ¿Cuánto hace que cerraste? - pregunta Eames sentándose en el taburete de la barra tras pasar la palma de la mano, a sabiendas que cuando la levante estará tan limpia como antes. Cruzando los brazos encima del mostrador, observa como Arthur prepara una bandeja en donde coloca dos platitos para sus correspondientes tazas de café y servilletas blancas con el logo de la cafetería.

             -      No hace ni una semana, a final del mes pasado para cuadrar con las fechas naturales que se manejan desde las gestorias. Es una auténtica pesadilla tener que pagar por veinticuatro horas de más.- añade al tiempo que hierve por segunda vez la leche con una mueca de desagrado que a ojos de Eames es lo que más acerca a este Arthur al _Arthur_ que conoció una vez-. Eames, no me des conversación.

             -       Menudo recibimiento...

             -       No sé que te esperabas - asegura él colocando primero una y luego otra taza humeante con la elegancia que sólo adquieren los gestos una vez han sido repetidos todos los días de su vida. Arthur sirve tazas como Eames reparte cartas.

             Sin mediar palabra Arthur lleva la bandeja a una de las mesas mejor ubicadas, toma asiento en el butacón y él le sigue arrastra la silla de forja verde hasta la mesa. Eames había pasado tardes enteras haciendo los deberes en una mesa como esta, con los cantos recortados como tienen las viejas fotografías.

             Eames pregunta por las cortinillas de encaje que cubrían la mitad de las ventanas, recuerda como le llevó años descubrir que no había ninguna igual a otra, y que por tanto, todas eran piezas únicas que la madre de Arthur tejía entre horas tras el mostrador de la cafetería o robándole horas a la noche. Juraría que Arthur le contestaría si cesara de hablar pero no puede parar, algo dentro de él se ha decidido a no callarse y concentra toda su atención en recordar, en ir trenzando las palabras con los hechos porque mientras así lo haga solo existirá él hablándole a la nada. Eames teme que si cierra la boca entonces tendrá que mirar y cuánto pueda ver será Arthur sentado frente a él, trece años después. Por eso, evoca la entrada siempre atestada de macetas de colores y plantas aromáticas; evoca la persistencia de la esencia de canela, cuyas notas más especiales se saboreaban por encima incluso del aroma absorbente del café, y reconoce que las paredes exteriores del bloque donde el _Blue Garden Coffee_ había abierto hacía más de sesenta años habían sido impregnadas y lacadas con ese mismo perfume que perduraría aunque ya nadie se tomara un café en la mazana, como un espectro quieto de lo que una vez fue aquel rincón del pueblo.

            Todos los detalles que Eames podía recordar siguen en su sitio y le resulta fácil acercar la mano hacia ellos, tocarlos. Las figuras de conejitos siguen adornando los estantes de encima de la barra, la campanilla plateada con un antiguo molinillo de café grabado en sus laterales justo al lado del bote de las propinas, solo que el bote ya no está y los estantes están casi vacíos. Arthur desmanteló poco a poco las capas que se superponían en el sueño loco que un día tuvieron Albert y Agatha. En las paredes cuelgan pequeños cuadros donde las florecillas propias de los margenes de los caminos de esta parte del condado eran enmarcadas con el mismo tacto y presencia que si fueran Manets o Pissarros, él mismo había recogido cientos de lilas solo para elegir las que elegiría para uno de los cuadros. Las sillas de jardín con sus detalles de forja se alternan con butacones tapizados con estampados barrocos, que bien podrían ser todavía los mismos que quince años atrás. Al lado de la caja registradora una porción de pared permanece desnuda cuando antes había estado infestada por fotografías también enmarcadas. Fotografías en blanco y negro donde Agatha y Albert posaban a mediados de los cuarenta, fotografías polaroid en donde Amanda embarazada y con un gran pastel de manzana premiado sonreía demasiado feliz como para que todo aquello fuera cierto. Eames frunce el ceño tratando de recordar dónde había metido la foto que se llevó de la pizarra como prenda de amor, aquella foto en la que aparecía Arthur el día que relevaba a su madre al frente del _Blue Garden Coffee_ durante el último verano del siglo que se quedó sus infancias y su gamberradas de adolescencia.

             Absolutamente todos los detalles; los más significativos y aquellos otros tantos detalles considerados como menores y que se quedan siempre al margen con las primeras valoraciones, _todos_ hablaban un mismo idioma extrañamente armonioso, despegando los pies del suelo. No obstante, no había nada en aquella cafetería que Arthur reconociese o pudiera sentir como propio. _Nada lleva mi sello._ De algún modo, aquella roca que le pendía del cuello pasando desapercibida había ido ganando peso con cada uno de los días que Arthur había trabajado, en todos los años que había vivido dedicado por completo a la cafetería.

            Aún y así, a pesar de esta parcial condena, quien pasara por delante del _Blue_ _Garden_ _Coffee_ siempre obtenía una experiencia estética difícil de olvidar, porque era como caminar por delante de una ilustración de _Beatrix_ _Potter._ Solamente por esto alguien en su elegante despacho, a las órdenes del _Lord Lieutenant_ del Condado de turno, debería replantearse acerca de cuál había sido la planificación para la política de promoción turística, cómo durante tantos años se les había pasado por alto el emblema de este pequeño pueblo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?

            -         Cada cual vive sus dramas y los encara como puede - comenta Arthur mirando por la ventana de la cafetería antes que él pueda añadir alguna cosa más. - ¿Por qué has vuelto, Eames?.

            -         ¿Quieres la verdad? ¿O puedes vivir por el momento con una explicación alternativa?.

            -         Las alternativas solo benefician a una de las partes - inquiere él, arqueando una ceja. - pero por el momento, lo acepto.

            -         ¿Aceptas un trato en el que no sales ganando?- Eames da un trago del humeante café con leche sopesando- No me extraña que tengas que cerrar.

            -         Eames… ¿No crees que han pasado los suficientes años como para que _como mínimo_ te comportes conmigo con un poco más de consideración?.

            -         Suerte que ambos somos adultos ¿eh?... Hablas como si te hubiera abandonado - ríe el secándose los labios y haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en su tono cordial.

            -         En parte, es cierto- Arthur vuelve a mirar por la ventana apoyando la barbilla en la palma de la mano-, es cierto, te fuiste y me abandonaste aquí…

           

           Eames resopla y se echa hacia atrás en su silla, estira las piernas por los costados de las patas de la silla de Arthur y tamborilea la superficie de la mesa, como quien ha de contar hasta un millón para no empezar a gritar incongruencias que sólo cobran sentido en alguna parte muy recóndita de la mente de quien las grita, es decir: en ninguna parte y en ningún momento.

           La pobre metáfora que se le ocurre es que la vida pasa y continúa. _Efectivamente Arthur, la gente prosigue con sus vidas sin reflejarse en los cristales de los escaparates en los que antes se buscaban_. Y, por un instante, cobra sentido pensar que realmente fue así, que así sigue siendo, que ese es todo el consuelo que puede ofrecerle a Arthur y a sí mismo: la vida había estado más allá de los cristales que en sus mejores días estuvieron decorados con selvas y con los animalitos que Amanda y su hijo pintaban a mano cada dos días. Solo que a veces la vida es demasiado intensa y hay que dejarla de banda, dejar de vivirla por un tiempo.

           -         Es una manera de verlo – bromea -. ¿Sabes? Lo último que hice antes de irme fue precisamente esto, tomarme un café – confiesa, mirando el techo pintado de verde y deja salir un amago de risa cuando añade -, Fue un doble expreso para dinamitar la espera, a la mierda los nervios del momento, ya ves. Pero al menos pude despedirme de tu madre. 

           -        Y este será el último café que alguien se tome jamás en el _Blue_ _Garden -  musita_ Arthur a modo de réplica, pero su voz carece de fuerza y Eames siente que no se trata de un agrio reproche, sino más bien de la constatación, de la triste constatación empírica de una verdad que se renueva cada vez que se la nombra.

           Incapaz de añadir cualquier coletilla que no meta el dedo en la llaga mantiene el silencio  en cuarto creciente entre ellos, durante unos instantes lo único que se escucha es el siempre inquietante sonido de una cucharilla repicando contra la cerámica de la taza. Por su parte, sigue mirando todavía el techo y persiste en agarrar el borde de la mesa, con menos fuerza y con menos determinación de hecho, sin saber ya para qué.

          -         Podría prestarte el dinero- anuncia recuperando su pose inicial y apoyando los brazos en la mesa, sintiendo de pronto que el mundo le pesa en lugares más que de sobras conocidos- Te comprometes a saldar una parte de la deuda, te declaras insolvente, y listo...

          -         No quiero el dinero... - Arthur manifiesta con firmeza y sin levantar la voz -. Además, no serviría de nada, tengo que pagar los despidos y quiero hacer bien las cosas, como siempre. Quiero cerrar esta etapa.

          -         Las cosas no tienen porqué hacerse bien, ni de la manera correcta. Existen infinidad de otros caminos, cielo. - deja cae,r para exasperación de Arthur.

          Ya a penas pasa nadie por la calle, las farolas van encendiéndose a medida que se amorata el parche de cielo que tienen a la vista. El cartel de la farmacia se apaga, al volver a fijar la mirada dentro del establecimiento, ve que Arthur se ha levantado sin hacer ruido y apaga las grandes lámparas del techo, dejando únicamente encendidas las luces de encima de la barra. En el camino de vuelta Arthur descuelga un par de cuadros y retira un jarrón imitando un perfumero, los mete dentro de una bolsa cerrándola con un nudo doble.

           -         Y si es que lo sabes... - carraspea cuando Arthur vuelve a sentarse- ¿dónde vas a meter todo lo que hay aquí? - Y con los brazos abarca un espacio que pretende reducir el todo en un _esto_ , de un aquí y hasta allí chiquitín.

           -         Debajo mi cama.

           -         ¿Perdón?  Que yo sepa, por costumbre se duerme con los recuerdos, te los metes en la cama de una manera más o menos simbólica y no literal. - Se señala la sien.- No acumules cosas que no quieres ni necesitas.

           -         Aha, y dime, ¿te ha ido bien pensando de ese modo? ¿Desprendiéndote de todo lo que ya no te gusta? - contesta Arthur tratando de achicar los ojos con suspicacia, pero dando como resultado una de las caídas de ojos más pletóricas que Eames recuerda.

           -         Guardo todo lo necesario y que aprecio en la caja fuerte de un banco, es una cajita metálica muy mona ella, de unos dos palmos a nombre de una persona que no existe... - Sonríe al pensar en cuan cerca está de decir la verdad. - y no quieras saber qué fue lo primero que guardé en ella.

           Tomando su taza entre las manos, Arthur se inclina todo lo que puede hacia delante, le recuerda que es él quien tendría que estar haciendo las preguntas, así que, mirándolo directamente a los ojos pregunta con la seguridad de quien es un mal jugador y pretende llevarse la partida con una doble pareja de reinas. 

           -        Dime, ¿qué fue lo primero que guardaste?

           -        Tu billete de tren - responde Eames inclinándose también sobre la mesa y aceptando la jugada. 

 

**(VII)** **-Arthur y Eames-**

 

           El reptil de su cerebro ha trasmutado, ha llegado al cenit de su experiencia vital y ha desaparecido consumiéndose, siendo Godzilla y lagartija a la vez. Es una verdadera lástima que la sabandija anidada en su tallo cerebral desaparezca sin aclararle el sentido y las claves de cómo llevar una vida desacomplejada y sin lastres, sin enseñarle cómo se puede desprender de la cola para huir. 

           Frente a él, Eames apura su café añadiendo un par más de terrones de azúcar, lo ve moverse como un gran borrón de tinta y estampados a juego con los remiendos de la butaca en la que de no estar ya sentado caería. 

           -        Ya ves, trece años después todavía lo guardo como quien guarda las joyas de la corona, recordándome porque me estaba convirtiendo en quien soy. - Alargando la mano, alcanza a rozar los dedos cruzados sobre la taza. - Después de todo... tienes razón, yo sí cogí el tren, pero fuiste tú quien me abandonó al no aparecer en el último momento.

 _Basta, basta y basta._ Es el único pensamiento medio coherente que su mente puede articular, deposita la taza con manos temblorosas y aunque es demasiado mayor para ello, entierra la cabeza entre los brazos, tirando del pelo de la nuca y deseando que en realidad nada de esto le estuviera pasando a él. 

          -        No... no puede ser - murmura.

          -        ¿No qué, Arthur?- ruega Eames, demasiado cerca

          -         … no pensé que fuera en serio...

          De todos los escenarios que alguna vez pudo imaginarse, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza que Arthur pensase que todo había sido un farol y que todos los planes para ver mundo eran un modo cualquiera de mantenerlo a su lado unos minutos más, cuando el tiempo les apremiaba y corría en su contra, siempre en su contra. Fue en aquellos últimos meses que Eames desarrolló fobia a la aguja minutera de su reloj de pulsera, fue en aquellos días repletos de cafés y besos por encima de los apuntes que olvidó el orden en el que se suceden los días y la lógica que entraña que tras un domingo siempre sea lunes.

           La vida pasa tras los cristales de la cafetería en la que se había quedado engastadas unas esperanzas que los años habían logrado desprender de las paredes, y Arthur las había barrido día tras día hasta un rincón, en donde habían formando un termitero. La vida era a veces demasiado intensa, el café siempre demasiado amargo y no había azúcar suficiente. Arrodillándose a su lado, Eames intenta apartar la butaca de la mesa o viceversa; busca aislarlo, reubicar y colocar a Arthur sobre el mismo eje en el que él se tuerce y doblega sin llegar a partirse, donde cree haber descubierto que es posible seguir hacia adelante. 

            -        Arthur... - suplica cuando ve sus hombros agitarse por el llanto 

            Le prometió a Will que volvería a casa, le prometió que reclamaría ese pedazo de corazón que una vez se arrancó. ¿Cómo iba a ser eso posible, ahora?. Las farolas parpadeaban en el exterior, cuando quiso darse cuenta era noche cerrada y Arthur se sonaba con una de las servilletas que lanzó por los aires maldiciendo.

             -         ¿Y ahora qué? - él apoya la cabeza en su rodilla.

             -         No lo sé - susurra.

             -         ¿En qué me habría convertido si te hubiera seguido? ¿En qué nos habríamos convertido?

             -         No te habría gustado, nada legal, nada hecho de la forma correcta, pero muy seguramente habrías terminado siendo mi jefe. - sonríe contra la tela del pantalón de Arthur.

             -         ¿Y ahora qué? - vuelve a inquerir, frotándose los ojos, despeinándose las sienes. Eames sabe que la pregunta es todo lo retórica que la situación demanda de ella, Arthur le había fallado una vez y a su modo ambos había cumplido su período de pena. Qué hacer cuando sólo quedan fantasmas encaramándose sobre los muros de hormigón que nos aíslan, qué hacer cuando el mecanismo que lo mantenía todo sujeto se suelta y ya no hay ni leyes ni condicionamientos. Caer, caer ladera abajo y llegar hasta el mar, para empezar de nuevo.

            Sin responder, aparta las manos que le cubren el rostro entrelazando con fluidez sus dedos con  los de Arthur, tirando de  ellos con la incertidumbre del tiempo y del mundo que los separa agarrotando su pecho, sus entrañas. Y si la vida, vestida de Casualidad y Fortuna, podía disponer de alguna manera concreta demostrarle a Eames que todo iba a empezar a ir bien, ésta se manifestó cuando Arthur, como si no hubieran pasado trece malditos años, responde tironeando de sus dedos entrelazados, acercándoselos a su pecho, dos veces y una tercera vez que arranca un suspiro. La certeza de Arthur usando un código que sólo ellos dos conocieron una vez fue suficiente.

            -  Lo único que podemos hacer- Incorporándose vuelve a tirar hacia él y Arthur esta vez le sigue, poniéndose en pie-, es empezar de nuevo, cielo. 

            Y por el momento es suficiente, tal vez, más de lo que había esperado encontrar y si la vida volvía a ponerle en movimiento esta vez, como mínimo, sabe que no aceptará partir solo.

 

           (…) _Hoy soy solo una gota de agua cayendo montaña abajo. Ven mañana, estaré en el océano, cuando me alce con la marea del amanecer._

 

**FIN**

 

Nota: El fragmento en cursiva y marcado con un asterísco corresponde a la famosa She Moves Through the Fair, composición tradicional irlandesa 


End file.
